Media Corrupts  Sellbot Side
by StarPie
Summary: When the V.P. decides to create a media campaign to amuse the cogs, the other cog bosses don't necessarily agree with it. Will the V.P. succeed in being less boring?  This is the Sellbot side to the story


Media Corrupts

Sellbot Side

In the grey, business working area of Sellbot HQ, cogs are starting to get really bored of their office work. The VP decides it's time to start a campaign for a form of entertainment. They begin a mass media campaign setting up television for all the other cogs in the HQ. Sadly, This creates a bit of a conflict for the cogs and toons alike...

"Well, can you believe it?" Said a Two-Face in the cog lounge. "The VP has decided to bring in television." He took a sip from his oil and placed it back down on the desk.

"Eh?" a Mover & Shaker exclaimed. "Isn't he like, a couple years late?"

"Well I personally am very glad to hear this!" A Glad Hander commented, for he was, quite naturally, very glad to hear anything. The Two-Face continued to drink his oil, when a siren set off and instructions lit up on a nearby ticker.

"Oh look," he said, drinking the last bit of his oil. "It's time for a Two-Face invasion. See you guys later, keep me posted on the whole television thing, okay?" with that he left.

"Well, what now?" The Mover & Shaker asked the Glad Hander.

"I would very much like to participate in a happy activity!" The Glad Hander responded, the Mover & Shaker just raised an eyebrow at him.

Over at the towering office of the VP, a skelecog approached from the elevator door while the massive VP was reading the daily newspaper for "The gear times" The main headline read: "VP decides to start a mass media campaign by adding TV to cog business work!" The skelecog spoke.

"Um, excuse me sir." He quietly said startling the VP.

"WAH!" The VP exclaimed jumping in surprise nearly shaking up the offices of the cogs below him. Thankfully, they were used to the earthquake above them. He turned to the skelecog shifting to his angry face. "What do you want? Didn't I tell you to let the Gladhander engineer 6th division know we were about to begin construction on those antennas I payed 1,000 cogbucks in insurance for?" He was still angry about being recently pied off the tower by low level toons. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Well sir, I just wanted to let you know the goons have been acting rather strange lately. They've changed their patrol patterns and some of their eye beams aren't functioning properly." The skelecog replied.

"Oh boy." The VP facepalmed. "I think I know what it is. They must be getting bored of their job! Well at least the campaign is in full swing, we'll have entertainment set for them in no time!" He proudly stated raising a finger.

"Marginally..." The skelecog murmered under his robotic breath.

The VP checked the status of the Two-Face invasion he called out for on his watch.

"Well, you're dismissed now. I have to make an announcement." He said. The skelecog nodded and went back to the massive elevator.

The VP rolled over to the side of the building and got a massive loudspeaker from his undercarriage which boomed all over Sellbot HQ and nearly reached Daisy Gardens. "ATTENTION ALL SELLBOTS OF MY HUMBLE HQ! YOU ARE HERBY DISMISSED FROM YOUR GUARD PATROLS AND OFFICE DUTIES. YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION FOR A BREAK. BUT AT THE NEXT HOUR YOU ARE ALL TO REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY FOR A SPECIAL MEETING. THANK YOU AND HAPPY SELLING." With that. The VP ended his announcement.

A moment earlier in the cog lounge, the Glad Hander and Mover & Shaker were still deciding on what activity to do.

"Oh! Oh I know! How about... Oil Hopscotch? All the Minglers go crazy over that game." The Glad hander smiled back at the Mover & Shaker.

"No, I was thinking of practicing my dancing lessons with some of my M&S buds. Like Jim and Larry. Those guys are epic at the tango." The shaker replied.

"I just thought of something!" The Glad Hander suddenly said. "Where's that Two-Face guy who went to the invasion?"

"Oh he's probably been pelted with those filthy looking cream pies by now." Said the shaker checking his watch. "The invasion is almost over by the looks of the time." He didn't notice the Two-Face standing behind him.

"Did someone mention a Two-Face getting pelted by cream pies?" The Two-Face asked to them.

The shaker was startled and began shaking himself. "Oh uh.. Uh.. We were just talking about a certain Cold Caller... Um... Y-Y-Y-You know, that nooby one in factory production that wasn't designed properly? Model... A-42 or something?" The Two-face tutted.

Suddenly all the cogs stopped chatting as the VP's announcement echoed around the HQ.

"Oh cool! We got a free break boys!" The Glad Hander suddenly cheered with delight trying to high-five the other 2 cogs who just stared as if he were from another dimension.

"Don't think too much of a free break. We still got to report to his office when the clock strikes the next hour." The Two-Face replied. "Man, the boss can be such an organized person sometimes... The space of his office makes me sick though. I could just buzz word those little..." He continued but suddenly being stopped by the Mover & Shaker.

"Um.. Steady there Two-Face. We don't need the kids hearing this." He said to him.

"Fine... Let's go play some oil hopscotch..." The Two-Face sighed.

"Yaaay!" The Glad Hander cheered. "I love oil hopscotch!"

"You always love everything! You should marry a Name Dropper for crying out loud!" The Mover & Shaker replied to him as they got up from the chairs and went out to the courtyard.


End file.
